starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
James Miller
Early Life On August 14, 2366 James Miller would be born to Andrew Miller and Lilly Miller on a spaceship. He was the thrid born in his family, Johnathan Miller the oldst, and Lindsay Miller being 3 years older than him. Up until the age of 4, he was traveling everywhere before his family decided to say on the planet Cheptus. James was fast, witty, and over all a fast learner. Around the age of 9, his Father showed his a thing or two about weaopon handling and how to hunt. This skill he used was very useful to him, haveing to use firearms multiple times to save his life. One time at age 12 while wondering around he got lost for 3 days until he finally found his way home, where he was than grounded. During school he was in the middle, he was not super smart of super dumb, but he eventually began to get higher grades, untill he graduated with A+s and B+s. and his father later taught him several skills, like: hunting, how to fix up a car, and minor medicine. Later, at the age of 14, he was walking home when bug meteors atarted falling, and destroying everything. James quickly had to dive into an old building where, for several days, he lived untill the Mobile Infantry came and got everyone out. He was out on the second dropship wave, and saw his parents who were boarding a different dropship, before the door closed and they took off. After that he was taken to North America, where in Pennsylvania he started collage. Life Before Mobile Infantry After he droped out of college, he needed to find a job. The first few jobs he had, were very boring. So, James looked everywhere for a job that was nor boring, but one thought that kept comming back was to join the Mobile Infantry, which he did not want at the time. he later was walking to his first job interview, when he walked past a federal poster, he noticed it but went on to his job interview. When he came back he decided to take a look at it, and after a few minutes he signed his name and was part of the Mobile Infantry. That decision was the best choice he ever made in his life. While on the way to the MI basic training camp, he saw his Mother and Father again, they did not see him but he saw them and it gave him hope that he could pass, which he did. Military Career Miller was assigned to the 112th Hercules under command of Jason Wittman, the Captain of the group. Miller's first missions, were bad. He somehow survived so many injuries that the average person would have been killed by, and about 3 near death experiences. After his thrid mission, under the command of Corporal Wyatt Kipp, he was promoted to Private First Class rather quickly. While being a Private First Class, a He has served well in the 112th and hopes he will go alot farther. During his service, the 112th had to go after a rouge Lieutentant, James Stilies, finally after a long compaign, they caught him right after a deadly mind game he played. After that, things started to cool off a bit. while in the Mobile Infantry barracks, the Admrial demoted Captian Wittman to Second Lieutentant and promoted Lieutentant Wolf, to Captain Equipment Fragmentation grenade, Smoke grenade, Morita, Shovel, Standerd Mobile Infantry gear Category:Characters Miller